masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect Original Soundtrack
Fatal Confrontation Does anyone recognize what scene in the game this track plays through? 00:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) There's a fragment of it played when the game shows you the geth in the second half of the isolation lab on Feros, just before you get to the hydraulic door controls. Other than that I don't recall hearing any of it in the game. Diyartifact 16:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Therum Battle I think there is a battle music played on Therum not in the OST: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye31ZhLDFUw Missing Tracks Anyone know where I can download MP3s of the "missing tracks" (BGM not on the OST)? The wiki article links to a YouTube video that's supposed to have links where these MP3s (not sure how many there are, at least 2 or 3) can be downloaded, but the MegaUpload (or whatever) page where the files should be hosted says they aren't there. Alternatively, if someone knows an easy way to save a YouTube video as just an audio file, that would serve my purposes as well. I just want the Ilos music. I would go gay for… wait, that makes no sense. >_> 03:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on this as I type. Currently lining up the appearances of the final track, then they will all be tagged and uploaded somewhere. No account, so I'll sign as ~AHadley. A few questions I am now in possession of the entire soundtrack, extracted directly from the game files. And I realise that the videos about the missing tracks, linked in this article, is not even remotely showing all the missing tracks. I can upload those myself, but it would take a lot of time... Also, I noticed all most of the tracks show who is its composer (mainly through initials, JW (alternatively "Jack" or "Wall"), SH (or sometimes "Sam" or "Hulick"), RJ and DK. Should we mention in the article who wrote each track? One last thing: should we also mention which tracks were re-used in Mass Effect 2 and 3?--Loadingue 20:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) If I don't get any answer, I'll conclude people wouldn't mind if I do that and I will. Just saying.--Loadingue 17:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :First, this article is intended be an overview of the contents of the actual ME soundtrack that can be purchased from retailers. Whether or not certain tracks are reused in other games is irrelevant to the soundtrack itself and should not be mentioned. Second, it might be worthwhile to note who composed each track in the article, but I'd only support this if it could be done for the ME2 and ME3 soundtracks as well. If the composer credits for those games can be obtained, then we'd need to have some kind of discussion (possibly on the projects forum) on how to incorporate the info uniformly into the articles, but those are cosmetic details and I expect such a proposal would be easily approved. Third, I'm not sure if you were saying that you would upload videos of the missing tracks here or on YouTube. Just so you're aware, uploading video files directly to ME Wiki is prohibited by policy. But uploading them on YouTube would be acceptable, and we could link the videos in the trivia like we do now. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for your response, I'll keep everything you said in mind. Now you said it would be worthwhile to note who composed each track, but only if we can do the same in ME2 and ME3; about ME2 there's only one composer, so that won't be necessary; in ME3, I think I can do some research and do it, so I'll search for any data I need, and post on the forums.--Loadingue 11:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC)